That Warm Sensation
It was a normal day, just like any other. I woke up, went to work. As I walked towards the door of my office with my arm outstretched to open it I noticed a strange warn sensation on the back of my neck, like a warm breeze. Because it was summer I dismissed it as exactly that, nothing but a warm breeze. I proceeded to open the door and head into my office the rest of the day continued as normal, but at locking up time, 7:45 pm to be exact, I noticed it again, that strange warm breeze. But this time I also noticed a putrid smell, like if a rat died in one of the walls, but I figured that it was probably a lizard or something that had gotten stuck in an air-con and died. This also explained the warm breeze, but I felt it outside as well, probably just a coincidence. I decided to go see the security guard before I left in the hopes that he could get the air-con fixed before tomorrow. When I arrived at the security room filled with monitors, one for each room of the building. When I tried to enter the door was locked, so I decided to knock, after the third time I gave up and tried to peer through the steamed glass window to see why he wouldn't open the door. He was slumped across the desk… fast asleep, nothing out of the ordinary there. Luckily I had the spare keys for the room; I slid the keys into the lock and opened the door. The first thing that hit me was the smell, the same one as before except much stronger and yet again I felt the breeze sensation coming from behind and hitting the back of my neck. I shook the poor man to try and wake him up but he was so fast asleep that my best efforts were to no avail. On my second attempt at waking him, I accidentally pushed a bit too hard and he crumpled onto the floor revealing a three horrific gashes across his throat as the smell of blood hit me making me nauseous and dizzy; something on one of the monitors caught my eye. it was me arriving that morning when he must have paused it, I hit enter to un-pause it, as I raised my arm to open the door I noticed a… thing walk up behind me… it was inches away from the back of my head. The warm sensation was on my neck again, anyway I wiped some condensation from the screen so I could get a good look at what I assumed was a man standing behind me. The screen was so wet, it seemed like someone had been breathing on it, recently. I got my first look at the creature, it had horrible white eyes that were boring into back of my head, staring directly at me. Yet how could I not have noticed it? It also had three… long… curved claws on each hand. Realization hit me, the breath of this thing was the warm sensation I had been feeling. An instant after that my blood ran ice cold, because if the warm breeze sensation was the creature’s breath… then what’s behind me? Category:Beings